three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Half Shot Shooters
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English }} Half Shot Shooters is the 14th short film released by Columbia Pictures in 1936 starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Curly Howard). The comedians released 190 short films for the studio between 1934 and 1959. Plot Half Shot Shooters opens in 1918, where, upon receiving medals for "wounds in action" (being beaten up by their sergeant after sleeping through an attack), the Three Stooges are discharged from the army immediately following the end of World War I; they subsequently take revenge on Sgt. MacGillicuddy (Stanley Blystone) in retribution for his attack and overall poor treatment of them. The film then cuts to 1935. The Stooges are traveling the streets hungry and are tricked into signing up for the army again. Unfortunately for them, MacGillicuddy is again the sergeant in charge. In the office of their colonel at the army base they have been sent to, the still-hungry Stooges fall upon some tomatoes MacGillicuddy had brought in. He orders them to throw away the tomatoes, and, demonstrating, throws one away himself, inadvertently hitting the colonel. As punishment, MacGillicuddy is ordered to polish spittoons. Moe, Larry, and Curly are then assigned to coast artillery, and begin practicing their "skills", such as they are. They first hit a smokestack, followed by a house, a bridge, and lastly, a battleship, which just happens to be the flagship of a navy admiral. Sgt. MacGillicuddy and a group of officers rush up to investigate; when they question the Stooges as to whom is responsible for hitting the admiral's flagship, Moe and Larry hits, slaps and kicks Curly for shooting the wrong target. The vengeful sergeant asks them to line up for a photo shoot. The Stooges agree, glad to be rewarded for their sharp shooting, and pose as Sgt. MacGillicuddy swings a deck gun at them and fires, leaving three pairs of smoking boots behind. Production notes Half Shot Shooters was filmed on March 18–21, 1936. The film's title is a pun on Half Shot at Sunrise (1930), an RKO Radio Pictures movie with Wheeler & Woolsey. This film marked the inaugural appearance of Vernon Dent, who appeared in more Stooge shorts than any other supporting actor. It also marked the final appearance of the old Columbia Pictures logo of a woman bearing a torch during the credits. Unusually for one of their films, the Three Stooges are killed at the end of Half Shot Shooters. This plot device was used sporadically through their films, also being implemented in 1939's Three Little Sew and Sews and 1940's You Nazty Spy!, among others. Dick Wessel had a minor role as a gunnery soldier but made his first appearance as a character in Fright Night. Half-Shot Shooters is probably the most sadistically violent of the Curly shorts, with MacGillicuddy breaking Moe's arm, deafening all three, and then killing them at the conclusion, although critics have historically tended to identify a later short, They Stooge to Conga, as the most violent. Quotes *'Officer:' "Where were you born?!" *'Curly:' (unable to hear him) "He says your pants are torn!" *'Moe:' "I ain't got any horn!" *'Larry:' "No, not warn! Corn!" *'Curly:' "What?" *'Larry:' "CORN!" *'Curly:' "Oh, corn! I got two on both dogs!" (to the officer) "Can you tell where I can get a corn plaster, shorty?" *'Officer:' "Were you born in this country?" *'Larry:' "What?" *'Officer:' "Were you born in this country?!" *'Larry:' "No, Milwaukee." *'Officer:' "Would you fight for this great republic and-" *'Moe:' "Republican? Naw, I'm a Democrat!" *'Curly:' "Not me! I'm a pedestrian." References External links * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/14 Half Shot Shooters at threestooges.net] Category:1936 films Category:1930s comedy films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Military humor in film Category:Western Front films (World War I) Category:Columbia Pictures short films Category:American slapstick comedy films